quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Edna
Physical Appearance * Size: Medium, a humanoid * Notable clothing: ** Large, puffy, brimmed, and slightly pointy hat. ** An ever present half-apron ** Small Cauldron which she carries and treats as a large purse ** Wide belt with many many tiny pouches as well as the sheath for her frying pan and wooden spoon * Hair: ** Varying shades and hues of brown based on her current season ** e.g. redder in autumn, more blonde in summer, etc. ** Falls halfway down her back, although is generally tied up (can't get it in the food!) Personality After opening The Edesian, Edna quickly took on the persona of a seemingly bombastic tavern owner who was well known for celebrating life with happy customers and offering sage advice or a deep mug of ale to others. Cooking has always been her refuge, however, and whenever duty calls, she gladly makes a dish to satisfy any craving (with input from Soux, of course) thereby winning her the local Shogun Showdown Cook-Off five years and running. Overall, she's well liked by most for her easygoing and generous personality, but many do wonder about her mostly unmentioned past. To those in town, she was simply a young elf who had fled the hustle and bustle of Galik for the small town life offered in Nestle. Which was, at least in spirit, true. Edna did settle in Nestle to escape the adventuring-centered life of Wistness and to enjoy the slow, seasonal life of the farming-based town. Mostly, she just wants to find a little peace after the events of her childhood. Sometimes, old habits dies hard, however, and she gets a little antsy and little bored by the repetitiveness of life in Nestle. In the moments, she takes trips out to Galik to see the sights and have a little low-risk adventure away from the prying eyes of the locals in Nestle. During these trips, she lets herself run freely through the streets of Galik and enjoys the adrenaline of being lost, of stepping into the unknown, and of the more than occasional skirmish after dark. She's even considered opening a second tavern in Galik to make her trips a little easier, and little more explainable to those back in Nestle. History To Date The "Cleric" and her Cookbook It all started one misty Spring morning in Wistness. After sleeping through three alarms (as per usual), the young Edna is running very very late for her first day of spellcasting school. While she runs around panicked, shouting, and generally failing to get ready, her mother packs her lunch, gathers everything into her schoolbag for the day and hands it off to a very frazzled Edna on her way out the door. Not soon enough, Edna arrives late to her first spellcasting class. All eyes on her, she proudly struts to the last empty seat in the back. She is quickly informed by the instructor that today's lesson will be on spellbooks: a witch's most important tool. For beginning witches and wizards, spellbooks are often started from scratch, as filled ones are generally in use by their creators. Rarely, a spellbook will be handed down through the generations as older family members pass, but more often than not, such spellbooks are lost when their previous owners are in dangerous adventures, or stolen by those who seek the power inside. Luckily for Edna, her mother had bestowed upon her such a spellbook passed down through generations of family witches when she came of age. Female members of her family had been witches for as long as recorded history, so the family spellbook reflected such a genealogy. A great, thick, and a bit haphazard tome that practically (and sometimes actually) vibrated with the powerful words enclosed, Edna had been bragging about the family spellbook since it had been given to her. So, when the time came to pull out their books and begin copying over their first spell, Edna reached into her bag with confidence (and quite a few stares from her classmates). However, the book she removed was not the wondrous, historical marvel at all, but instead her mother's ponderous cookbook! Too embarrassed (and proud) to admit her mistake, Edna stubbornly insisted that it was, in fact, the one and only family spellbook. Yes, all of the spells are named after food, it is family tradition! Yes, of course they're written like recipes, it's the only proper way of recording! Yes, of course there is a reason! They're...uh...we're...uh....We worship a food God of course! The name? Umm, Edesia, of course. The Goddess of Food and Cooking! So, obviously, all the spells her family has created over the centuries are centered on food. Duh. Unfortunately, this put Edna in the precarious position of claiming to get her magic from the family Goddess, Edesia obviously making her a cleric! This slotted her by default to enroll in all of the clerical courses which she could, of course, not get out of without admitting to the fact that Edna and her family did NOT worship such a Goddess and were indeed witches. The Incident Fast forward twenty years. Edna has graduated from the academy and is out with her very first adventuring party. They were just supposed to escort a wagon full of cinnamon barrels to the next town over, but were ambushed by kobolds along the way. Soon, they found themselves three caverns into the kobold lair. There, five kobolds and a captain faced off against their meager and depleting party of three. Needless to say, her comrades were in need of a cleric. A cleric she was not. She may have trained under the guise of being a cleric, and she may have marketed herself as one, but she was what females in her family had always been: a witch. A witch with a few clerical spells, but a witch indeed. A witch who could only cast cure wounds twice a day and who had quickly burned through those spells two caverns back. Now, her friends were in need of a cleric. A cleric she was not. She could not help them. Barely escaping with her life, she did not help them. Autumn at the Edesian After The Incident (see above), Edna moved away from home and the misty cliffs of Wistness to the rolling hills of Cauldomo and the small city of Nestle. There, she opened up The Edesian with the help of her familiar, Soux. It quickly became well-known in the area for serving the best food around, and always seemed to have exactly what you were craving on the menu of ever-rotating chef specials. The lively cook and sometimes barkeep treated her staff well, and was pleased with the turn her life had taken. There were days, however, when the spirit of Spring took over her and nothing smelled better than a fresh breeze on an open road to Galik. Galik was the only place for a witch/chef worth her salt (get it, salt?) to learn to recipes. In Galik, she could learn from the myriad of people coming and going every day through most magical city on the material plane. In Galik, she could dig up new spices for recipes of her own, or wander the winding roads in search of nothing in particular. In Galik, she could let her summer side go a little wild, get kicked out of a few bars and still have plenty more to try on for size. In Galik, she may just be able to open up a new location of her own and give the residents of Nestle a better excuse for her wanderlustful travel than 'visiting friends.' Eventually on those trips, however, the seasons would shift back to the binding cold of Winter on a dime. The smell of cinnamon may have blown by, she may have overheard someone say a curse or two in Koblold, or a horse may let out a spooked neigh as it toppled its cart. On such occasions, suddenly, she would remember. In Galik, she had met them. In Galik, she had accepted money and cart full of supplies. In Galik, she returned and could not bury them, so she offered their favorite foods to the sea. It was only then that the crisp chill of a Fall breeze would lead her weary soul back out the gates and on the road to Nestle. It was the small jar of cinnamon with just a hint of nutmeg hidden under the floor that called her back to her kitchen. It was the mug of cider that she brewed which would slowly thaw her Winter-frozen heart. Spring would come again, it always did, but for a moment it was the peace of Autumn that soothed her frayed nerves and opened her shop once more. Recent History and Notable Events Little did she know that next Spring would land her exactly where she swore she would never return: in an adventuring party. The Destruction of the Ishtishian Temple of Galik * After learning that an evil fiery crown named Yro had over taken the mind and body of a local Dwarf, Edna traveled with The Choir of Guardian Angels to the local temple of water Goddess Ishtishia. The temple was thought to be Yro's next target, and Yro didn't fail to provide. Soon, the entire temple fell beneath the lakes of magma, but Yro was retrieved from atop the Dwarf and spirited away by Edna herself. See Also * Edna's Diary ** All of Edna's recent adventures can read about in her diary. Category:Player Characters